


Byakuya Togami x Ultimate Psychologist Reader

by Gigglyst



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Reader Has An Ultimate Talent (Dangan Ronpa), Ultimate Psychologist Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigglyst/pseuds/Gigglyst
Summary: Reader wants to conduct a psychological experiment to test Togami's reaction to affection, for 100% professional reason and not at all because they may have the tiniest crush on him.
Relationships: Togami Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 303





	Byakuya Togami x Ultimate Psychologist Reader

Among the rows upon rows of neatly lined up books and tables for quiet studying, sits the Ultimate Affluent Progeny engrossed in a book. You bite the edge of a smile, a vain attempt to keep your creeping grin at bay. 

_Target Located._

You're on a mission… sort of; it's more of an experiment really, and it involves Byakuya Togami. The young Togami heir has one of the most fascinating upbringings you've ever heard of, and since a person is the product of their environment, by deduction, Byakuya has an interesting psychology. For this reason, he has been the subject of many of your psychology experiments (much to his demise): testing his reaction to slang; introducing him to "common" foods; having him guess the prices of "cheap" products, etc. But your recent hypothesis has to be your most exciting one so far. Since Togami is distant from both his family and his classmates, it's possible that he has had minimal exposure to affection, which means Byakuya may be easily flustered by affection.

This, of course, is only a hypothesis, hence the need for experimenting! You feel like every fibre of your being is vibrating with anticipation - adrenaline coursing through your veins. This is going to be fun. And not because you may have the tiniest crush on him. No, of course not. This is 100% a professional experiment.

You take the seat beside him; his icy blue eyes staying on his book. If he had heard you, he made no attempt to show it. "What are you reading…" 

**Level One: Nicknames.**

" …darling."

For a delicious moment, Byakuya's face washes blank with confusion, like his brain cogs can't turn fast enough to take in what he heard, "What?" He stares as if you just produced a rhinoceros from your pocket. Perfectly funny, but not flustered.

"I asked what are you reading, sweet cheeks." 

Something flashes beneath the surface of his hardened expression, and you hurry to investigate the sudden shift, but it's too late, the emotion disappears before you can identify it, "What stupid idea has accumulated in your tiny brain this time?"

You tap the side of your nose with your index finger, "That's a need-to-know, handsome."

What he did next was unexpected; he turned back to his book and ignored you. No other berating insults or him getting annoyed, which is admittedly your null hypothesis, but he's ignoring you.

_Subject appears to show no signs of embarrassment, perhaps it's time to try level two._

You scoot your chair closer and move your head near his. He freezes, and you lean in more, so your head is beside his. Byakuya doesn't say anything. 

**Level Two: Proximity**

"I think I've read this one before." A hot breath travels across his neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its tracks, but other than that nothing.

Is he doing it on purpose? Has he figured out your experiment? Maybe he thinks you'll get bored and leave if he doesn't respond.

_Time for level three._

You place your hand on his arm, leaning forward to make it appear you have more interest in the book than what you are doing.

**Level Three: Contact**

The tips of your fingers trail up and down his arm as you actually start reading the book, it really is one you've read before. Go figure. That's when you noticed it, the tenseness in his arm leaves. And before there's time to question it, you freeze as a hand tucks loose hair behind your ear. You feel a hot breath on the skin of your neck, then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they make the slightest bit of contact. "I know what you're doing, darling."

You nearly fell out of your chair.

A blush sears through your cheeks as if on fire. You suddenly felt awkward; going as far as attempting to hide your rosy features behind your fingers. You finally choose to peak from beneath your hands when you hear a chuckle. 

"So you figured it out?"

"I knew from the start." He said, going back to his book, "But I figured that for you to think any of that would affect me, you would need to find them embarrassing." a smug smirk dawns his features, "Who knew you blushed so easily."

"I'm not blushing, it's just warm in here." Pouting, you slump at the table, "This is so unfair."

Byakuya raises a brow, "Unfair? Need I remind you who started this game."

"This isn't a game, it's an experiment." You were so sure that your hypothesis was right, how come it didn't work? "How come you never got flustered?"

"You've clearly haven't heard half of the garbage that Fukawa has said." You frown, that's one extraneous variable that was never considered. 

"Now leave before you embarrass yourself more…" He smirks, "Not that your flushed cheeks are an unwelcome sight."

That made the redness of your cheeks worst, but you are not going to let him have the last laugh, "Fine, I'll leave you be." 

Leaning towards him, and with one swift slide of your thumb, you brush his blond hair out of the way of his cheek. Your lips touch his cheek, and his breath hitches in his throat and his body goes rigid with surprise. The kiss soft, flickering with warmth. 

You feel your own blush deepen as the soft skin of your mouth leaves the side of his face and the exact spot where they had come into contact burns. A small grin creeps onto your face, "Enjoy your book."

You leave the library with a final conclusion; Byakuya Togami is not easily flustered by affection but can get embarrassed when caught off guard.


End file.
